This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. Provide sophisticated, state-of-the-art instrumentation in microscopic imaging and molecular analysis to different projects in the COBRE. 2. Provide technical support and expert consultation in tissue, cell, and molecular, analysis to multidisciplinary users including biologists, clinicians and engineers. 3. Provide training of cutting edge techniques in molecular and morphological analysis to investigators for achieving specific research objectives. 4. Facilitate collaborations among different laboratories and disciplines through utilizing common equipment and analyzing techniques.